Roses have Eyes
by Regii the Lunar Wolf
Summary: Spin off of 'The Angel's Promise' written by Celebaby20, taking on after chapter seven. When Peach runs out of the castle after Ike's phone conversation, she wants answers. And she finds them, and all becomes clear. PeachxIke and slight PeachxIvysaur.


This sentence will repeat twice

This sentence will repeat twice.

I was thinking of another weird couple or pair I could use, and then I was reading Celebaby20's 'The Angel's Promise' again. I got up to the part about Marth pranking the phone conversation, and I had a sudden idea. I have official permission from her, saying I can do this, so no need to worry. We're good friends, her and I.

But anyway, this is my Ivysaur and Peach fic. I really like Ivy, and I thought I'd promote him along with my RedxZelda couple. So here goes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SSBB, it is Copyright to Nintendo, which I don't own either.

**Note: Before reading, make sure you've read 'The Angel's Promise' up to Chapter eight, or this won't make sense. It's in the M-rated section of the SSB section.**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Peach!"

"S-Stay away from me!" Peach screamed, running out of the cafeteria, "Just stay away from me, you… you fag!" And with that, she bolted out of the cafeteria, wailing. She could hear Ike's voice call after her, and the other Smashers laughing and jeering at them. Peach ran, sobbing and crying, not knowing what to think.

All this time. All this time, and Ike had been lying through his back teeth at her. He'd pretended to love her, pretended to care, but all this time… he was a queer. The phone conversation proved it, and Peach felt like she wanted to throw up. She kept running, her heart in her stomach, not caring where she ran off to.

A few seconds later, however, she found herself in the garden, still sobbing and running. The sunny blond woman slowed, and finally stopped, sinking to her knees in a bed of roses, beginning to sob uncontrollably.

How…? How could he do this to her? After all they'd been through, after all they'd done together. They'd spent Valentines day together, they were almost an inseparable pair… until the truth had come out.

Peach cried her heart out for minutes, her pink dress becoming stained with tears and soaked through. Her eyes were stinging, her throat hurt, but she couldn't stop crying. It was as though the whole world had come crashing down on her.

"Peach?" A voice spoke up. Peach didn't turn around, so the voice spoke again, "Miss Toadstool, are you alright?"

"L-Leave me alone!" Peach wailed, hiding her face in her dress.

"…Is something wrong?" Peach wheeled around to start yelling at the person to piss off, but there was no-one there. Puzzled, she softened her crying, and looked around.

"Down here," Peach looked down to see a large plant by her feet. On closer inspection, it was a small creature, with four stumpy legs, red eyes and a wide face. The plant bud seemed to be strapped to his back, along with four leaves. Peach was confused, and crouched down to the creature.

"I-Ivysaur…?"

"Hello Princess," The Pokemon spoke softly, looking at her with worried eyes, "Is something wrong? Why are you crying? Surely a happy-go-lucky Princess shouldn't be crying like this."

Peach shook her head vigorously in response, sobbing, "I'm not happy! Don't you know what happened in the Cafateria? Weren't you there?" Her temper began to flare, "Didn't you see my boyfriend _HUMILLIATE me?!_"

Ivysaur shrank back a bit, "I apologize, Princess, but I've been outside for the entire time. I don't know what you're talking about. Please do not yell, I have very sensitive ears…"

"…Sorry…" Peach mumbled, her anger dissipating instantly. She sank down onto her backside, her head in her hands, still letting out shuddering sobs.

"Do you mind filling me in?" Ivysaur asked, walking up to the Princess and sitting next to her, "It's obviously something traumatizing, and I wish to help you calm down. The best way is to talk about your problems with others so they can understand your feelings."

Peach knew the young Pokemon was right, and put a hand on his head, stroking him, "…Okay."

Peach sighed, and began to explain everything.

"Ike and I… we've been together since a month before valentines day. We were going so well, and I loved him so much. He loved me back… at least, that's what I _thought…_"

"Earlier, we were sitting at the lunch table, talking about how well he was doing in the tournament… when a phone conversation came over the loudspeaker… of Ike and a friend…" Peach began to trail off, feeling sick, "Talking about… having sex together… and leaving me…" She began to cry again, but soon stopped when Ivysaur rubbed one of his vines on her back, "Ike lied to me… lied all this time…"

"That certainly doesn't sound like Sir Ike to me," Began Ivysaur, making Peach turn to him, "In all honesty, that wasn't Ike."

"Huh?" Peach was baffled, "What do you mean, Ivysaur?"

"Think about it," began Ivysaur, "Sir Ike would never do anything like that. Not to someone he loved so much. Trust me, Miss Peach, Ike is not a homosexual. I have a feeling you were duked."

Peach gawked at the Pokemon, as he continued, "My belief is someone's trying to ruin your relationship with Sir Ike, maybe to get back at something he or you did…"

"B-but why?" Peach stared at the Pokemon, "Ike… he's never hurt anyone! He'd never do anything horrid to hurt anyone!"

"Hm…" Ivysaur began to think, "…Princess, tell me something."

"Yes?"

"…Is there anyone who you think may want to… get back at you? Or… get you out of the way to get to someone else?"

Peach was stunned, "…Why do you think that?"

"It's a possibility that someone may be trying to pull you two apart to stop you from talking to each other. Someone must have something they want hidden, and have a feeling you two have the powers to foil him or her in their plan." Ivysaur shook himself, shaking dirt off of his leaves, "I know about a lot of these things. I know what's been going on."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, between Zelda and Pit," Ivysaur nodded, "It's my presumption that someone is trying to ruin your relationship with Ike to hinder you from helping Pit and Zelda back together."

"Ivysaur," Peach suddenly questioned, "Tell me something."

"Hm?"

"How do you know so much?" Ivysaur cocked his head in slight embarrassment.

"I've… I've been spying on people from the garden," Peach was surprised, "I do my research, and I can definitely say something isn't right with the way this is going," The Pokemon shuffled a bit, "…Please don't tell Red, I promised I wouldn't, but… after what happened with Pit and Zelda, I can't help it. Something's going on, and it needs figuring out."

"You're a smart Pokemon," Peach commented, making Ivysaur flush a little. Peach's sorrow had completely gone, but was now replaced with confusion and wonder, "So you think Ike…?"

"Lord Ike is not gay, and never will be," Ivysaur nodded, "I have heard him speak very highly of you, every time he is out here. He has even taken dandelions and taken off their petals, each one with a letter of your name. He is in love with you, Princess, and still is."

Peach felt her fear of Ike's 'queerness' flow away, "Thank you, Ivysaur… Thank you so much!"

"But something puzzles me still," Peach looked back at the young Pokemon, who fiddled with a blade of grass, "…I happened to see you the other day, Princess. You were slapped, I'm correct? By Zelda?"

"Y-yes," Peach was surprised by this remark, "…Why?"

"Who did you speak to straight afterwards?"

Peach thought back to the incident beneath the tree. Zelda had slapped her, and stormed off. Someone had called to her, and she'd turned to see…

"…You mean Marth?"

"Precisely," Ivysaur began, "But Marth wasn't just passing. Marth was sitting there, waiting for it to happen."

Peach was confused. Marth? Waiting for Zelda to slap Peach? It didn't make sense! What was going on?

But Ivysaur's next words shocked her beyond belief.

"But a few minutes before, when I saw them, Marth was talking to Zelda in person," He spoke, making Peach wheel back to him, "I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it seemed quite odd for what Zelda was doing. It was like Marth was _commanding her…_"

"Commanding her?" Peach gawked, "B-but Zelda said she never wanted to speak to Marth again! Not after Valentines day!"

"Absolutely," Ivysaur nodded, "And from what I know, Marth wants something back from Zelda. Possibly something she took, or possibly…" Ivysaur's voice darkened, "…Zelda herself."

It clicked. A flashback occurred to Peach, hitting her like a brick. She remembered being in Zelda's room, when Marth had staggered in, almost naked, and tried to rape her. But what Peach thought was odd was that Marth thought it was Zelda he was getting, but it was Peach. She first thought it was the alcohol affecting his brain, but now it all made sense. Marth had been waiting for Zelda all the time, and had mistook her for the one he wanted.

"Marth… Marth is behind this?!"

"If my hunch is correct. And my hunch is pretty high. Also, something else strange happened. Shortly after you confronted Marth outside under the tree." Peach turned to the Pokemon, and urged him to go on.

"After you left… Marth began to laugh. It wasn't one of those laughs you'd like to hear. I really couldn't get any closer in fear of him seeing me, but he was up to something."

"And you believe… he may be tied in between Zelda and Pit's break-up? And the Ike phone conversation?"

"Peach," Ivysaur said calmly, "I do not aggravate tensions, I do not say that I am right or wrong, this is my research I am telling you," Ivysaur turned to Peach, "But if I'm right, then the one you should keep an eye on is not Zelda, but Marth."

"Thank you so much Ivysaur!" Peach hugged the Pokemon, who smiled gratefully, "You've saved me!"

"But…" Ivysaur muttered, making Peach pull away, "I don't want anyone knowing what I'm doing, or that the info was from me. Got it?"

"O-of course!" Peach was ecstatic as she leapt to her feet, "S-sure!"

"I don't want anyone knowing, especially not Red," Ivysaur told her sternly, "Promise me, _please!_"

"I promise!" Peach nodded firmly, "I won't tell a soul!"

"Thank you," Ivysaur remarked, "Now…" He dropped to his belly, and whispered softly and stealthily.

"You didn't see aaaanything…" And with that, he slid back into the tall rose patch, completely vanishing. Peach felt great pride well up inside her, and great knowing of what was going on. She felt sick for leaving Ike, she had to apologize, and sort this madness out. She looked at the rose-patch, and called out;

"Ivysaur, thank you! I owe you so much for this!" And with that, she ran towards the front door, not stopping for anything, a huge smile on her face, and determination in her eyes.

'_Ike… I'm sorry… and Marth, you're going down. No one humiliates my boyfriend and gets away with it!'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**There you go. If you need a real summary of what's going on, read 'The Angel's Promise' by Celebaby20. Trust me, it's a very good read, and you won't be disappointed!**

**Peace out, and Celebaby, good luck on TAP!**

**+Regii+**


End file.
